A tale of Robin and Raven
by Peachums Baker
Summary: a little roben action for my sis, whom i love even if i dont show it, of her favorite paring of the teen titens! enjoy, review! i dont really care!


A tale of Robin & Raven

**(A/N- this is similar to 'Fear Itself' but slightly different!)** Raven didn't say anything, but she was scared. She was too shocked to even open her mouth during the movie, but of course, she didn't show it. As soon as the movie ended, she wanted to run to her room, shot the door close and go to bed. But the others! What would they think if they found out the emotionless girl felt fright of a movie? She did not enjoy that thought. Movie's over. "That was by far the creepiest thing ever!" Robin said, making Raven worse. "Yhea, when she went in the basement and he was behind her I was so freaking scared! I wanted to turn it off!" Cyborg agreed. "It sure was scary!" Starfire stated. Then they all laughed like crazy monkeys! But when she looked at their faces she could tell they were all as scared as she was at the moment, but they just somehow laughed about it. 'Plane weird, just plain weird.' She thought. "Did I tell you, or did I tell you?!" Beast boy said, then got up and putted the movie in the box. "Oh, guys! Did you see Raven's face? EPIC!" they chuckled, everyone but Raven, she felt hurt. Why did beast boy make it hard for her? Was it revenge or something? "Guys that's enough!" Robin spoke up. 'He cares!' Raven thought 'Get a hold of yourself Raven! Or you'll make the building break!' she calmed herself and paid attention to Robin who was telling the others to quit they're laughing; she thought it was nice to have him stand up for her. "Guys, Raven may hide it, but she has feelings! So I say let's call it a night and get some rest, its kind of late." He dismissed everyone. But Raven wasn't tired! She didn't need to sleep! Not with the fear of nightmares in her head! She snapped back to reality when Robin putted a hand on her shoulder, she felt a small blush creped in her bleach white cheeks. He smiled warmly and helped her up. He could tell something was bugging her, but he couldn't figure it out! She felt fragile somehow. "Raven, you ok? You look a little paler than usual." He said as he dragged her into the hallway to take her to her room. "Really? 'Cause I feel fine. Maybe just a bit tired and drifting of." She answered. He wasn't convinced but he chooses not to push her into telling. They reached Raven's room, and he says good night to her in a sweet small whisper, she again feels the blush coming in. She so hated that! She closed the door behind her and walks to her night stand for her PJs. Her PJs where like her normal clothes, but it was short-sleeved and green. She takes of her boots and climbs into bed. A storm had started and she had no curtains to close to ignore lightning. Her bed was big enough for two people, but the covers were very thick, so she shivered and got up to see if she had extra covers. She didn't. 'SHIT!' She thought. 'Now, where do I find covers in the middle of the night?' she asked herself even though she knew the answer.

She knew most of the titans must be asleep by now, so she just exits her room foot naked and without her robe. She past BB's room and got a bit of a fright when she saw the door was wide open. "He just probably forgot to close it" She made the effort of calming herself "but his not in his bed…ok, this has gone from a small fright to a regular fright!" She kept walking to go for her covers. She passes by Cyborg's and finds the door open and that he's not in there. "Ok, from fright to scary. Scary" She was really scared, by now. She shook her head to free her from the thought, and continues her small trip. She finally reached Starfire's room; she politely knocks on the door before opening it. "Hey, Star, do you have extra..?" Her voice trailed off when she saw Star was missing too. Raven was scared of the charts! She ran, and ran until she reached Robin's. She was about to knock when, she stopped in her tracks. Why was she going to Robin's room in the middle of the night? What if the others just went for a walk? What if she woke Robin up? She was about to turn around when she remembered why she had gone out of her room in the first place. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door waiting for it to open. It opened on its own. And she was terrified at the sight! Star was there, BB was there, and Cyborg too! All in a comfortable position in Robin's bed. She was so pissed of, she felt a bit sick of all her friends being in a room, all together. 'Eww' she thought. Star was with her head hanging down the end of the bed, Beast boy was sleeping normal under the covers and Cy was in the middle of the bed, all looked sound asleep. She felt like puking, she ran to the nearest bath room. When she reached it she entered without knocking, and boy, was that a mistake! As fast as she could she reached for the tab, opened it and splash her face with ice cold water. The she heard a voice, her face turned bright red as she turned her head, but she didn't look up. "Hey, Raven." Robin greeted her "I thought you'd be asleep by now" silence quickly fell between them. She looked up and she froze. She just couldn't look away, her sight as attached to him now! His hair as soaking wet, he probably had a shower. He was in black boxers, and feet naked like her. He was shirt-less (she thought he was well build), and he had his mask on. It was really weird how he never took it off. She wondered what color his eyes were. Blue, green, brown so many types he could have. Robin caught her staring at his mask, & laughed. "It interests you, doesn't it?" He teased, she snapped back into earth. "What?" she asked puzzled. "The mask? You where staring at it!" "Oh, that! Well it's just, you never take it off. Why? Are your eyes ugly or something?" "No, my eyes are pretty! It's just part of me, like your ruby chakra!" "Oh, well I guess that's fair!" She said ending the conversation, and another silence fell on them. Again. He turned to face her, but she faced the opposite way, so he stared at her instead. Her PJ's were a lot like her normal clothes but they were green and short sleeved. He had never seen her beer arms; they were a bit pale though. She was foot naked. And he noticed she had no cape. So her curves were a lot clearer, slimmer, and more noticeable. 'She is different, lonely, weird, strong, powerful, and pretty, very pretty! Even more than Star.' She felt him staring at him and covered her chest with her arms. He turned too, and then grabbed a towel that he had been using before she had come in. As he shuffled his hair with a towel. A bit of water landed on Raven's nose, and she turned just as he was putting on a white, short-sleeve shirt covering his I-worked-out-today abs, she felt disappointed. "Aww…" she whispered but Robin heard. "What?" was his turn to ask? "Nothing!" she screamed. He chuckled. "So what are you doing up this late? All of the others are sound asleep!" "Oh, but not in bed, they're not…" "I beg your pardon?" "Come on, I'll show you" and with that Robin was dragged out of the bathroom, taken to his room, and almost got a heart attack. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING IN MY BED!?" he whisper screamed. Raven giggled. "Relax Robin." "Easy for you to say! I have nowhere to sleep!" Raven was about to say that in Star's room, but… "Hey, can I sleep with you?" he asked, no blush at all. "WHAT!? I-I'M NOT SU-SURE THAT…." She trailed of thanks to what he said afterword's "Great. I'll see you there!" and he pretty much grabbed the extra covers and started towards Raven's room, wait! How did he know she needed extra covers? Had he known this would happen? She smiled. "This will be a fun night" she said to herself and followed.

**AN: I own nothing but the idea! LOLZ **


End file.
